


tiny iron man

by bar_allen



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar_allen/pseuds/bar_allen
Summary: Never underestimate Tony Stark or his daughter ever again.Or: the one where Morgan Stark is kidnapped.





	tiny iron man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopelessrdj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessrdj/gifts).



> an idea that came to me, thanks to a conversation with one of my friends, who i'm dedicating this to. hope u guys enjoy it!!!!!!  
> update: morgan used to be a boy in this fic but then i edited it cuz morgan from the film is just too cute.

Even at just 6 years old, Morgan Stark was a genius, to Tony’s smug delight (“Of course. She’s _my daughter_ , after all.”) and Pepper’s fond exasperation (“There are _two_ of them, now,” she’d told Rhodey once). It was a fact. It also made sense. At the end of the day, she was not only Tony Stark’s daughter, but she also spent hours of her days hanging out with other geniuses like Peter Parker and Harley Keener; who both loved and doted on her as if she was their little sister. Even Princess Shuri would try to find time in her schedule to fly over to the States so she could spend some quality time with the young genius.

Another fact about Morgan Stark was that she was adored by many powerful people. She belonged to a family of superheroes. Her father was Iron Man, her pseudo brothers were Spiderman and Vision, her godfather was War Machine, and her godmother was Captain Marvel. Her mother herself was a force to be reckoned with, even without having “superpowers”. Not to mention the rest of the Avengers and other heroes that had come into contact with the girl and had been immediately charmed by her. So, to say that kidnapping Morgan Stark was a bad idea would be an understatement.

And yet, idiots tried anyway.

It was an unfortunate reality of the lives of people belonging to a family like hers. Iron Man was a hero in the eyes of most people – at least those with brain cells, according to Harley. However, there were still people, who hated him, wanted to hurt him in some way or another. And while some would try to attack Tony himself, others with a bit more self-preservation would realise that trying to physically hurt a man made of iron would not be an easy task. Their critical thinking would stop there, though, as their minds would somehow come to the conclusion that it would be easier to hurt his daughter instead.

One such group of people was A.I.M., or at least what was left of it. After Tony and Pepper defeated the Mandarin, they had assumed his organisation had disintegrated with their leader. However, some of its employees had been bitter at their defeat and had spent years trying to find a way to get back at the ones who had shut down their organisation. They had hibernated until they came up with the idea to kidnap Tony and Pepper’s daughter.

They had known there were measures to ensure Morgan’s safety. All they saw was Happy Hogan by the girl’s side at most times and had assumed he was assigned to protect her. They had wrongly assumed that Tony was too arrogant to implement tougher safety measures; that he relied on his reputation as Iron Man to keep his daughter safe. However, they didn’t take into account Tony’s intellect. They forgot that this was the man who had built a miniaturised arc reactor and the first Iron Man suit in a cave using scraps, all while there had been a literal hole in his chest.

Therefore, on the day they decided that they were ready to go forth with their plan, they ambushed the car driving Morgan to school, knocked Happy out, managed to get past the car’s security system, and took the young Stark. What they hadn’t known was that their attack had triggered multiple silent alarms; one to alert every member of her family, one to alert the authorities, and one to summon a protection measure that Tony had built for her.

They tied the girl to a chair inside the warehouse they were keeping her in, and then set up a camera to record a video that they were planning on sending to Tony.

“What do you guys want? Is it money?” Morgan asked, her voice barely quivering. When no one answered, she continued.

“Or do you want payback? Did my dad hurt you somehow? ‘Cause if he did, it means you’re bad guys. Well, you’re already bad guys since you took me like that. But for real, what did dad do to you?”

“Shut up, kid, or I’ll make you,” one of them grumbled.

“Oh, no, I’m so scared,” Morgan deadpanned, then she smirked, knowing what was about to happen.

Another one stepped forward menacingly, “Don’t make me wipe that smug look off your fac–,” before he was interrupted by the windows of the warehouse shattering, a metal object flying towards Morgan. They were all frozen in shock as they watched the metal latch itself around the girl’s hand, before it stretched and extended, covering up her entire body in less than a minute, cutting off all the rope tied around her.

Within a few seconds, the girl turned from a harmless child, into a scaled-down version of Iron Man.

“You were saying?” Morgan said, her voice sounding almost mechanical behind the faceplate.

“What the…” bad guy number one – as Morgan started calling him in her head – whispered, before they all appeared to have gotten over their shock enough to pull out their guns.

Morgan gave them a look that said “really? guns?” before she asked JARVIS to knock them all out. Before they could react, they were all lying on the floor, having been shot by a tranquiliser. After all, Morgan’s suit was only equipped with non-lethal forces.

“What took you so long, J?”

“Apologies, young Miss, the suit was malfunctioning so I had to deploy a newer model that Mr Stark was working on.”

“Ah, that explains the smell. Is it charged up enough to fly me home?”

“I believe that won’t be necessary.”

Morgan immediately understood what JARVIS meant and grimaced. A few minutes later, the doors of the warehouse were shot down revealing three of the Earth’s mightiest heroes, all ready for a fight. Morgan rolled her eyes.

“You guys are late to the party. Can we go home? I want a cheeseburger.”

The three newcomers took in the scene in front of them. Four men were passed out on the ground, Morgan’s tiny frame standing above them.

“Morgan!” Tony breathed a sigh of relief as his suit unwrapped itself off his body, the nanotech returning to its housing. He rushed towards his daughter and pulled her into a hug, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine, dad. I can take care of myself, you know,” she answered proudly.

Tony smiled down at her and sniffled, “yeah, I know. It doesn’t mean I wasn’t worried.”

Then he turned around to find Rhodey looking at them half annoyed and half relieved, while Carol was eyeing the men on the floor with disgust. Tony smirked.

To Rhodey, he said, “see? I told you making her a suit was a good idea,” then to Carol, who looked up at him in confusion, “sorry, spcaeface, I didn’t tell you about this ‘cause I thought you’d disapprove.”

Carol rolled her eyes, “Of course, I’d have disapproved,” and then she looked at Morgan fondly, “but I guess it wasn’t such a bad idea after all.”

“Alright, great,” Morgan exclaimed, “can we go now? I was serious about that cheeseburger.”

“Sure thing, Magoona,” Tony ruffled his daughter’s hair, feeling the last shreds of anxiety at losing her leaving his body, “we just need to get you looked over – don’t give me that look, we can get Bruce to do it,” and then he turned to the men on the floor and gave them a dark look.

“Don’t worry about them,” Carol smiled menacingly, her body slightly glowing, “Rhodey and I will take it from here.”

Morgan almost felt sorry for them. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah tony made his kid an iron man suit, hes extra like that


End file.
